Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is a 200 billion year (200 dinosaur years) old, six-foot tall, purple tyrannosaurus rex with a green tummy, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is best known for his friendly, kind, optimistic personality and positive attitude. He is also known for being hated by a lot of people. Gallery Sprites BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Front) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Back) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HEADLESS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with no head BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HEADLESS_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with no head (Front) BARNEY-THE-DINOSAUR-BLINKING-ANIMATION.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's blinking animation BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HIT_UP_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur being hit up BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HIT_UP_SCREAMING_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur being hit up (Screaming) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH RED SKIN) SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH RED SKIN) FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin (Front) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with a bigger body BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with a bigger body (Front) BARNEY_SPRITE.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyStance.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's blinking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWalking.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's walking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWalkingFast.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's walking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game (Fast) BarneyDancing1.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's dancing animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWaving.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's waving animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game Close-Ups BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Angry) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_1 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Angry, Growling) BARNEY-THE-DINOSAUR-ANGRY-TALKING-ANIMATION.gif|An animated close-up of Barney the Dinosaur talking (Angry) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_VERY_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Very Angry, Growling) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_FURIOUS_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Furious, Growling) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH_RED_SKIN)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin Art Barney_The_Purple_Dinosaur.png|Another picture of Barney the Dinosaur by the actual creator. Mad_barney_by_babytherron_db8cms7-fullview.png|Picture of mad Barney by babytherron. Barney_the_Dinosaur_ANGRY_EYEBROWS.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by Joey Slikk. Barney_with_Angry_eyebrows_by_AndrewSilverman1.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by AndrewSilverman1. D9E61E3B-9FAA-40B1-81ED-DD423AC829C2.png|Picture of shocked Barney by AndrewSilverman1. Barney_very_angry_by_AndrewSilverman1.png|Picture of very angry Barney by AndrewSilverman1. FURIOUS_BARNEY.png|Picture of furious Barney by Joey Slikk. FURIOUS_BARNEY_WITH_AN_ANGRY_ANIME_SYMBOL.png|Picture of furious Barney with a cross popping vein by Rjakobs. Barney_the_Dinosaur_TRANS with Red skin.png|Picture of Barney with red skin by Vanguard6286. 03FB0D15-4F29-435E-83F7-34B52BF1DBA3.png|3D model of Barney by Spr6. B0EC5901-7971-40E1-BC00-6B21571F19AC.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows by Spr6. Hgfdsa.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows by SonnyArjuna. Jhgfdsahgfds.png|3D model of shocked Barney by SonnyArjuna. HgfdsaJHGFDSA.png|3D model of very angry Barney by SonnyArjuna. -w-d-luyipsohg90-0ihdo.png|3D model of mad Barney by SonnyArjuna. HGFGYUIKUHY.png|3D model of furious Barney by SonnyArjuna. File:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of Barney by SonnyArjuna File:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows by SonnyArjuna File:Zzfdrtdzseeeeeeezrfte;;.png|3D model of scared Barney by SonnyArjuna File:Zzzzzzzzzzz%27frdtyfrdstytrew.png|3D model of Barney crying by SonnyArjuna File:Zzzzzzzzzzz.png Barney scared by videogamefan15 dcew1ji-pre.png|Picture of scared Barney by SonnyArjuna. Dcevn7q-b1887567-ff38-4f8a-9118-b242f402431f.png|Picture of Barney crying by SonnyArjuna. Barney with a bigger body.png|Picture of Barney with a bigger body by MetalGeekGuy64. ACCA50E0-543C-452E-98AF-06BC157764F1.jpeg|Picture of Barney as a broken animatronic by Tomatic108. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur